


toss a coin, make a wish

by nanodayoooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wishes, wishing fountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanodayoooooo/pseuds/nanodayoooooo
Summary: It isn't the first time Akaashi sees this guy in front of the school fountain, just standing there. Honestly, what kind of grown man stands in front of the fountain every season just to make a wish?So when one day, Akaashi finds the same guy squatting instead, he decides that maybe he should finally approach him.





	toss a coin, make a wish

Akaashi could not believe what he’s seeing right now, even though he has seen the same thing happening for the past six months.

He’s an outgoing person, Akaashi. And he might even go as far as calling himself an extrovert but it only applies to the people at the art department. That being said, he doesn’t really bother branching out to the other departments to actively socialise with the other teachers.

Now looking at the scene standing right in front of him, he briefly remembers one of his coworkers mentioning the name of this guy to him when he once asked. Akaashi can’t quite grasp his name, but he vaguely recalls it starting with the first few letters in the alphabet. And this mystery guy was standing in front of a fountain with his eyes closed, looking like a scene of serenity straight out of a painting.

It all started in summer that year, when the flowers were blooming and Akaashi just started his job in the university, fresh out of college.

He just moved from the countryside after being offered a position in the history department in one of the best schools in the city.

It was the start of vacation and it was the Monday right after the school term ended. He was walking through the school garden one day, when he passed by the school fountain by the corner.

A man, possibly a teacher, considering how all the students have gone for their vacation and the school was a dead town, was standing there. Hands clasped together, eyes closed while muttering something under his breath. Akaashi knew that he was in no position to judge, but he couldn’t help it. Especially since this man was grown-ass adult. Even so, Akaashi just shrugged it off and walked past him.

The next time Akaashi sees a repeat of the scene, it was autumn, as the leaves were falling. The same man was standing, exactly at the same spot, in the same position, as though he never moved from when Akaashi last found him. And Akaashi couldn’t help but think that he just walked into a real-life painting. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Akaashi considered acknowledging this man, but he did not entertain that idea initially. Firstly, because he didn’t want to disrupt quite possibly this guy’s only quiet moment. Secondly, he had absolutely no clue as to who this was and thirdly, what would he say?

_Hey, just can’t help but notice you’re standing there with your eyes closed. Don’t mind if I join you in this peculiar session of yours._

Right, perfect conversation starter.

So, Akaashi immediately dismissed the idea and continued walking through his normal routine path.

Somehow, during one of the coldest months, Akaashi finds himself back at the same location he has passed by countless of times and come to memorise. Only now, guy-with-name-starting-with-the-first-few-letters-of-the-alphabet was not standing upright, but he was crouched on his knees, curling up on himself. As though he was in so much pain.

Akaashi tries to direct his attention to somewhere else, pointedly attempting to ignore the situation unfolding in front of him, but eventually to no avail. Instead, he finds himself taking steps closer to this strange guy.

Is he alright? Did he pass out or is he in pain? Who even voluntarily stands out in this kind of weather? Playing in the snow is something people do in their adolescence, but this guy is definitely not a kid anymore. Actually, don’t kids prefer staying at home playing on their phones nowadays? Akaashi just stands there, contemplating these life questions.

During the span of time that Akaashi was deep in thought, the guy still hasn’t moved an inch, legs still bent and body slouched forward just as how he was when Akaashi found him. That position can’t be comfortable, assuming this guy is actually not dead already.

Akaashi squints his eyes.

It’s impossible to tell if the guy is still breathing from where he’s standing. He knows that it’s a one in a million chance, but — what if this guy had a stroke or something? What if he’s actually trying to stand up but he can’t because half his body is not functioning? Or did he get hypothermia? What if he has been in that position for more than an hour, slowly freezing to death, before Akaashi found him like that?

He knows it’s rare and almost unlikely, the guy looks like he’s in better shape than Akaashi and he’s wrapped up in at least three layers. Surely he isn’t frozen to the spot. Nonetheless, Akaashi decided to check him. So he finds himself pulling his coat tighter around himself before tucking his hands into his pockets, as he promptly crosses the distance to make his way to the guy.

He ponders on how he should assess this guy, mentally digging through his memory for any fraction of his name. And he still hasn’t gotten a clue of what he should call him, by the time he’s a hair’s width away from where the guy was.

A wave of alarming horror washes over Akaashi when he notices the guy’s shoulder shaking. Shivering? And for some reason, his mouth runs dry, tongue-tied and not knowing what to say or ask.

Only when he manages to collect himself does he notice that this guy was not shivering because he’s cold but because he’s laughing. Why though?

Akaashi has half a mind to turn tail and just completely avoid this nutcase but before he could escape, the guy looks up and says, “I was wondering when you were ever going to say hi to me.”

The guy smiles, his head tilted to the side. His grey hair spotted with little bits of snow in between the strands. And it looks as though Akaashi was in the middle of a photo shoot with him.

Akaashi still hasn’t moved ever since the stranger has acknowledged him and he thinks he won’t be moving anytime soon after being stunned to silence. Still, he keeps looking at this guy, not even knowing how he should go on with this conversation. Or maybe, his legs could start moving and he could immediately evacuate so that he could evade this whole thing altogether.

“Your name. It’s Akaashi, right?”

Akaashi realises that he has done nothing but stare at this guy for longer than what would be considered acceptable. So, he decided that maybe he should say something.

“I thought you had hypothermia.”

Good job Akaashi, what a way to break the ice. Now the guy will have hypothermia, for sure.

So Akaashi tries again. He clears his throat. “I was walking by, when I saw you and you were crouching on the ground. And it was different than how you would always be — I mean, um... Just that, you’d always be standing but you were — not that I was stalking you around. It’s just that, well... You know...” Akaashi sighs out heavily at his attempt at explaining himself but failing again.

He chances a glance to the guy and he’s surprised to see the guy grinning widely from ear to ear. “See! I knew it! People kept telling me you’re scary because you never smile, but I kept telling them that you’re not and deep down you’re really nice even if you have a scary exterior.”

“I do not”, Akaashi huffs out in reply.

“You do. You glare and you don’t smile a lot”, the guy continues.

“I do not gl —“ Akaashi starts before he was cut off again by the guy, “You’re doing it again right now”.

Akaashi keeps quiet at that remark and he notices the guy smiling, lips upturned in amusement. For some reason, Akaashi finds that his stomach flips at this observation.

“It’s alright though, I already know you’re a good person anyway. I saw you buy coffee for the school cleaners before.” The guy pauses and shrugs before continuing, “On multiple occasions.”

Akaashi clears his throat again, not knowing how to reply the guy. On one hand, he couldn’t deny what the guy just said since he actually did those things. On the other, he couldn’t really own up to them either, since then he would come off as some arrogant piece of work. So, he addresses the elephant in the room. “Why are you still crouched down there?” Akaashi gently nudges the guy’s shoulder with his knee. “Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

The guy just shrugs and remains in the same position that he has been in for god knows how long. Akaashi nudges him again, a little harder and asks, “Can you get up like a normal person?”

“I like the view from here. It’s nice”, comes the defensive response and Akaashi barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. He doesn’t know for how much longer he would bother with this guy. It is ridiculous. If this guy really loves his current position, then who is Akaashi to stop him from doing what he wants? He is an adult anyway, so he is responsible of his own decisions and actions.

Though, he might as well ask one last question for the road before he leaves the location once and for all. For today, at least.

“What’s your name?” Akaashi questions as candidly as he can, hoping hard that it sounds as casual as he believes it does. Absentmindedly, he starts tracing random shapes into the snow with the toe of his boot.

From his periphery, he does notice the guy’s shoulders sagging slightly. He then laughs, before answering. “I can’t say that I’m surprised you wouldn’t remember my name, seeing how I remember Konoha mentioning to me that someone from the Arts department asked for it before. It’s Bokuto.”

Bokuto – Akaashi feels like it has been on the tip of his tongue for the longest time, but despite that, he knew he would have never gotten it on the first try after attempting to remember it. “Yeah that sounds correct”, Akaashi finds himself saying and then promptly winces internally at how stupid he must have sounded.

Bokuto laughs heartily again. “Obviously it’s right. It’s my name, I think I would know what it is”. His eyebrow quirking, as though challenging Akaashi to say something in response and give him an excuse to be a smartass again. And when Akaashi didn’t respond, Bokuto quietly whispers, “But I think you’ll remember it now. I hope so.”

Bokuto is grinning – has it always been like this? How he looks effortlessly attractive? More so with the drops of snow littered on his hair and cheeks rosy from the cold. Akaashi finds his heartbeat speeding up, “I’m going to head back”, he says hastily.

Bokuto blinks, his shoulders dropping. He looks disappointed, maybe? Or is Akaashi’s eyes playing tricks on him. But he doesn’t think twice about it, turning abruptly to head back into the school building. This has all been too weird for him to wrap his –

“Hey, wait!”

Akaashi freezes.

What could he have to say? Probably nothing of any relevance. He probably wanted to slide in a cheeky comment or maybe to tell Akaashi that he left his shoelaces untied. At this point, he isn’t even surprised. He is known for being too lazy to even bother doing that. Yet, Akaashi finds himself hanging onto Bokuto’s call. Akaashi’s sure he wouldn’t find anyone who looks quite nearly as attractive as Bokuto had, standing in the middle of winter surrounded by white cotton candy and looking as peaceful as he did. Really, who the hell does he think he was to have the right to look as attractive as he did?

And before he could overthink it, Akaashi turns and makes his way back over to Bokuto. His heart lodged in the middle of his windpipe, when he finds himself having trouble inhaling any oxygen.

“Yeah?” he manages to squeeze out of his throat.

A boyish smile finds itself on Bokuto’s face. And Akaashi can’t help but think that as this moment, Bokuto looks more attractive than he did just a minute ago.

“Do you want to join me?” Bokuto asks from his squatted position near the ground. Akaashi feels his cheek heating up. He wonders how it might look like to the strangers who might pass by them. He thinks that maybe, people might mistake this whole scene as a proposal. And my god, if this isn’t the most romantic proposal that Akaashi considers witnessing, even though he’s not exactly seeing it from the correct point of view.

Before Akaashi drowns himself in his own dreamland, with his blank face plastered on, Akaashi asks, “What?”

Bokuto reaches his right hand into the pocket of his coat, digging around as though finding something. Akaashi finds himself actually anticipating because he isn’t going to lie to himself, it really does feel like his fantasy is coming true.

When Bokuto finally finds what he was looking for, he kept it in his fist. “Open your hand. Palm facing up.”

Akaashi stares at him blankly, his nerves on fire because what if Bokuto is playing some prank on him or something? And he thinks, that he wouldn’t recover if that was the case.

“Trust me.”

So, Akaashi finds himself believing him, doubts erased from his mind and he reaches out his hand. Bokuto hovers his hand above Akaashi’s and he opened his fist and something dropped onto Akaashi’s palm … A coin?

Bokuto gazes up at him, biting his lip while looking a little shipping. “I always come here to make a wish whenever I have time. So um …. I was wondering if maybe …. You’d be willing to make one with me too?”

Akaashi finds himself not knowing how to respond to that. He feels like this might actually be an intimate moment. On one hand, he can’t help but feel like he’s actually intruding but on the other, he feels pleased that Bokuto found Akaashi’s pleasant enough to warrant him an invitation.

Bokuto slowly stands up to his full height, and Akaashi’s eyes follows his face as he makes his way upwards. Akaashi is surprised at how tall Bokuto actually is. He knows that he shouldn’t be, since he did see this guy for so many times before, albeit only from a far.

“I just thought that maybe it’d be nice to have someone else with me? Poetic? Symbolic, or – okay maybe not. This is why I’m not in the Arts department.” He shakes his head, chuckling slightly and cheeks turning redder than it already was. “I just thought it would be sweet or something. Sorry. Any other day, I’m sure I can find a better way to –“ Before Bokuto could finish his incessant babbling, Akaashi finds himself agreeing.

“Wait what?” Bokuto’s voce was laced with surprise and uncertainty.

“Bokuto, shut up and teach me how to ‘make a wish’ right now”, Akaashi asserted with as much strength as he can muster. It’s partly to get Bokuto to stop word vomiting every single thing from his brain, and partly to mask the shaking in his voice.

Somehow, Bokuto manages to keep his shit together. _Thank god._

He reaches into his pocket to get another quarter. “Alright Akaashi, toss the coin into the fountain. Then, clasp your hand together, close your eyes and make a wish.

Without waiting for any replies from Akaashi, Bokuto proceeds to do just that. Akaashi thinks that maybe, he is really thankful and grateful that he has the opportunity to witness this spectacle first hand. He does not know what he has done in the past life but he silently mutters a thanks whatever deity who has granted him this chance.

After allowing a few more seconds just witnessing Bokuto do his thing, he does the same. He throws his quarter, clasps his hands together and closes his eyes together.

When he opens his eyes, he finds two golden orbs gazing back at him. His eyes shifted down his face and he saw a genuine smile on Bokuto’s face.

“What did you wish for?” Bokuto asks, visibly vibrating from the spot he is in. Like this, Bokuto looks like an incredibly excitable puppy.

“Generally, custom states that wishes can’t be shared openly because then they wouldn’t come true”, Akaashi finds himself replying.

Bokuto just huffs indignantly.

And then, what happens afterwards, happened so slowly that Akaashi thought time had actually slowed down. Because when Bokuto huffed, the amount of air that was supposed to be forced out from his nose somehow forced out blood from his nose. After that, there was no stopping. It’s like the dam broke, evident how Bokuto’s nose just continues to bleed profusely.

Akaashi observes this in horror, not knowing what to do. He immediately considers all his options. It’s cold and it seems like his brain is not cooperating with him that day. All of the options that runs through his mind are bad, but one of them has a teeny, just a teeny little bit, of an upside. Probably.

With a sigh, Akaashi reaches into his back packet for his handkerchief and presses it down onto Bokuto’s nose. It’s cold, and the snow enveloping them has turned Akaashi into a hasty person. It seems like it not only has affected Akaashi because with a turn of his head, he could see that Bokuto was a victim as well. He has this stupid, pleased look on his face, despite the fact that blood was gushing out of his nose at the rate of Niagara Falls.

“We’re going to my office. It’s closer than wherever yours is”, Akaashi finds himself saying. Bokuto, in a daze or whatever Nirvana he’s in, just nods in reply.

–

By the time they arrive at Akaashi’s office, his fingers has been made acquaintance with Bokuto’s nose even though they both know that Bokuto is grownup enough to handle this issue on his own. Despite that, Akaashi couldn’t help but feel that this is his doing, seeing how Bokuto did spend that extra time in the cold, with the sole purpose to wait for Akaashi to say to him.

Admittedly, that was a stupid idea on his part but Akaashi thinks that Bokuto is adorably innocent to have made the decision to do just that.

“Sit here, and keep your head tilted”, Akaashi orders. “Wait here.”

Akaashi then shrugs off his coat, before walking to the control near the entrance of his face to increase the heater. He thinks that if Bokuto’s nose is any sign, maybe his fingers and toes are bluish purple by now with how low the temperature is outside.

Half an hour later, Akaashi finds himself sitting beside Bokuto, holding a steaming cup of hot cocoa. They have both been avoiding each other’s eyes, letting the obvious question hang in the air. Akaashi is unsure if things could get any more awkward, but just then –

Bokuto sneezes when he’s halfway through sipping his hot cocoa and in the process, sprayed hot cocoa all over Akaashi. Internally sighing, Akaashi graphs a few tissues from his desk to wipe the steaming hot liquid from his top. It is unpleasant, but nowhere near the level of how much Bokuto apologising at this stage.

“Bokuto! Stop apologising, please!” Akaashi half-shouts and he nearly backtracks at how he must have crossed a boundary somehow. He is about to offer an apology in return, but then Bokuto starts, “Yeah okay. One last apology. For now, at least. Sorry.”

Akaashi just waves off Bokuto’s apology with his hand. He continue sipping on his hot cocoa, thinking that their conversation has already come to an end. The silence is obviously short-lived.

“I’m going to make it up to you.” Akaashi looks at Bokuto, surprised to see him wringing his hands, nostrils flaring, a look of determination painted on his face.

“Honestly Bokuto, it’s really nothing. You don’t have to do anything”, Akaashi insists.

“No just wait, I’ll come up with something”, Bokuto says, and Akaashi isn’t sure if it was to Akaashi or more for himself.

Afterwards, the tension eases up and Bokuto slowly stands up. He hands Akaashi back his mug after finishing the drink. Bokuto’s face cracks into a smile, the same boyish one from just now. “Really, thank you for everything. I might have actually died of hypothermia if it weren’t for you. So, thank you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi’s heartbeat stutters in his chest. He thinks that he doesn’t deserve such an earnest thanks, especially coming from someone so innocent.

“You’re one of a kind, a little weird if I may say so, Bokuto”, Akaashi finds himself saying.

Bokuto stands in front of him, hands in his pocket, his body slightly leaning on the door frame of Akaashi’s office. He chuckles before replying, “So why is it that you brought me to your office?”

Bokuto doesn’t wait for a reply, not that Akaashi has one to begin with, before bidding goodbye and making his way down the corridor in the direction of the other building.

–

Surprisingly, for the next few days. Akaashi finds himself walking aimlessly in the school compound and not being able to locate his mysterious co-worker anywhere. Ever since his encounter that day, he is unable to put to rest the odd conflicting feelings and emotions bubbling within himself. He hasn’t been able to get a decent sleep without dreaming of Bokuto. How he looked that day in the middle of all the snow. How he looked like a beautiful ethereal being in the middle of a snowstorm. How he was basically on his knees, looking up to Akaashi and asking him a question.

_Do you want to join me?_

_I just thought that maybe it’d be nice to have someone else with me._

How long has Bokuto known about Akaashi’s seasonal sneak-peeks on his wishing session? How can he be alright with that, if he doesn’t even personally know Akaashi? How can someone be so innocent and trust someone so easily? If anything, he seems delighted to have Akaashi around.

And Akaashi isn’t going to lie, it feels good to have someone be happy with his presence. It has been a long time since he has ever felt special like that.

Can you develop feelings for someone in just a few days? Is it creepy to find the person you’ve seen on occasion for the past few seasons beautiful? To think that maybe he belongs there, in front of the fountain?

Akaashi’s not falling for his co-worker, except for all the different ways that he is, from the brightness in Bokuto’s smile that you can’t help but by reeled into the sense of happiness along, the way his eyes sparkles with so much joy, that it makes Akaashi feel so light inside. The way he’s so effortlessly beautiful and clumsy at the same time, how those two traits definitely don’t go together in normal circumstance, but Bokuto somehow pulls them off without even trying.

Not long after, Akaashi finds himself at the same spot where everything started, except now he’s the one standing alone there. “Hey, you came back!” – Only maybe he’s not so alone after all.

Akaashi shakes himself out of his stupor and turns around to see Bokuto standing there, smile there, already doing its job at making Akaashi feel like he has something to actually be happy about.

“Hi there. Sorry but it seems like I’ve forgotten your name”, Akaashi lies through his teeth. He lies, even when he knows how painful it is to deny the fact that Bokuto’s about the only thing that has only ran through his mind for the past few days. How Akaashi has uttered Bokuto’s name countless of times for the past few days.

Just his luck, it seems like, it wasn’t only an obvious lie to Akaashi, but Bokuto seems to have seen through his lie as well. Because he puffs his chest out and then confidently says. “I doubt you could ever forget me.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes before saying, “You’re so full of yourself.”

“I don’t make it a habit to lie. But hey, it’s okay, I know I couldn’t forget you either.”

Akaashi freezes because what is that, if it isn’t a confession? I mean, isn’t that as close as it can get? Akaashi decides that maybe he’s thinking too far ahead, so he decides to change the subject.

His eyes dart around, actively looking for something that he can use as a distraction or a digression and he thanks his lucky stars when he says Bokuto holding something.

“What’s that?” Akaashi asks.

“Oh! I bought you a drink for helping a poor guy out that day.”

“I thought I told you to stop it. It wasn’t even much”, Akaashi starts. “But thank you”, Akaashi holds out his hand to take the coffee from Bokuto.

He takes a sip of his coffee and then stares at it wordlessly.

_Peanut butter frappucino._

_How did he know?_

Bokuto leans towards him, “Is it alright?”

Akaashi looks up in surprise, “Huh?”

“The drink”, Bokuto points to the cup he was holding. “Did I make the right decision?”

Akaashi blinks, “Yes. Actually … this is my favourite drink.”

“I knew it!” Bokuto grins widely and Akaashi can’t help but recalls the first time Bokuto said that to him. The moment they’re sharing right now has so many parallels that they had just a few days ago. Akaashi thinks that maybe this is what they call fate. Is this his? Because if it was, he think that he’d be happy to bask in this moment forever.

“How?”

“You’ve got Reese’s pieces wrappers lying all over your desk and I saw many more in your trash can on my way out!”

Akaashi’s eyes widens, before he lets out a snort and turning his face away to prevent Bokuto from seeing his face that’s heating up at an alarming rate.

_Reese’s pieces? He’s definitely one of a kind. A little weird._

_But maybe just the right amount of weird._

The corners of Akaashi’s lips twitches upwards, and he fully accepts the fact that he’s falling for his one-of-a-kind co-worker.

“Now do you know why we met at this fountain?” Bokuto shifts his weight onto his own knee.

“Pure coincidence?” Akaashi tries.

“Nah, try again.”

“You’ve been stalking me?” Akaashi’s attempt at humour this time, obviously not any different from the others, fails him. Yet again.

“No…” Bokuto takes a step forward, closer to Akaashi, straight into Akaashi’s personal space. Or what he would consider his. These things, they’re really relative. Many people have different takes on what’s considered the acceptable distance to be apart from the next person.

“We meet again, right at the same place where we first met each other because the fountain gods are granting my wish today.” With that, Bokuto takes too many steps forward, until he’s right in front of Akaashi and Akaashi couldn’t back up anymore unless he wishes to be drenched in ice-cold water.

“Are we on the same page right now?” he said. Akaashi gulps, his heartbeat furiously ringing in his ears.

“Wh- what wish are you talking about?” Akaashi asks.

Bokuto places his arms around Akaashi’s waist, his hands splayed across his lower back. Akaashi’s can’t help but grow rigid almost immediately under his touch. He forces himself to relax and when Bokuto deems it safe to do so, Akaashi feels himself being pulled closer, tighter against him. But not too tight. Loose enough, giving Akaashi enough space to pull away if he wants to.

“Bokuto...” Akaashi murmurs, eyes dipping to Bokuto’s lips. Akaashi’s mind is fried, a tsunami of confusion, desire and hope. _So much hope._

Akaashi did not know he wanted this, until this moment. He wants this so bad. He craves it. The distance between them, so close yet so far. His abdomen tightens in desire and anticipation and _fuck, he wants this so much._

So, Akaashi carefully places his coffee cup on the nearby bench before placing his arms around Bokuto’s neck. He then slowly closes his eyes, silently relinquishing all the responsibility to Bokuto, consenting to whatever he had in mind.

And when Bokuto pressed his lips to Akaashi’s, Akaashi feels his head explode. With so much feelings and emotions and just everything. He thinks that maybe he hears fireworks in the distance. But maybe, that’s just his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest.

He wraps his arms tighter around Bokuto’s necks, leaning closer together, and yet he just couldn’t get close enough because _finally._

He wanted this.

He needed it, and he didn’t know it would eventually lead up to this.

Bokuto’s lips were soft and pliant and Akaashi presses harder into them, lifting a hand into his hair. Fingers running through the strands, pulling him closer. Akaashi feels Bokuto’s hands slide across his jaw to the back of his neck. He could feel it when Bokuto opened his mouth, when he was sharing the same breath as him.

To Akaashi, Bokuto tastes so sweet and he revelled in his unique taste. In this middle of the snow that they were standing knee-deep in, Bokuto’s lips were so warm, a contrasting temperature to that surrounding them.

Bokuto might have said that the fountain gods brought them here together to grant his wish but little does he know that they’re here because the fountain gods were granting both their wishes. Because the other day, when Akaashi tossed his coin into the fountain, he said,

_“Please let me see him again. This season, and many more to come.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another random and a totally unnecessary fic, but thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
